


The 100 X Teen Wolf Crossover

by miscommunication



Category: The 100, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, Linctavia - Freeform, Multi, Scallison, Stydia, Teen Wolf, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscommunication/pseuds/miscommunication
Summary: The 100 plot with added Teen Wolf characters!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the first chapter it’s going to be a lot like the first episode to get things going, but it won’t be like that after this. It will get different so you’re no just reading another version of the show, and also the chapters will get longer!

Everyone watched as Octavia slowly made her way out of the dropship. The 100 were all eager to get out and explore the new world, but Bellamy made sure Octavia would be the first one to step on Earth. 

“We’re back bitches!”

And with that, everyone began piling out of the ship to see all of the amazing colors, the new smells, and the fresh air. Things had been going well, everyone happy and excited, until a blonde named Clarke had brought up the fact that all of their supplies had been further away than they expected. 

So, seven of the delinquents set off to gather the supplies that was sent down for them. Clarke and Scott led the way, both seeming to be natural leaders, while the others made talk in the back. 

“So,” Jasper started. “What did you guys get caught for?” The curious boy asked.

“That’s not really any of your business, now is it?” A very sassy strawberry blonde replied to him. Her attention was still focused forward, not even looking at him as she spoke.

Jasper didn’t say anything back besides, “okay...” He was an open book, and he didn’t see much of a reason to hide it. They were all criminals here. But for Lydia, it was the biggest thing in the world. She was raised to be perfect - as perfect as can be - so when she committed a crime to get her into lockup, her parents were ashamed, and she still regrets it.

Finn didn’t mind talking about it, though. After all, he had done the better thing and took all the blame to save Raven. But he didn’t want to mention that part. “I went on an illegal spacewalk,” he said with just a shrug.

Jasper and Monty’s jaw dropped. “That’s awesome!” Jasper said, already admiring him. All he got from Lydia was an eye roll. She had been one of the privileged, so she certainly did not think committing crimes was awesome. “What about you Octavia? What did they get you for?”

Octavia took a long hesitation but finally said, “being born.” Right after the words came out of her mouth, she jogged to catch up with Scott and Clarke, now would rather be walking with them. 

“She’s a second child, idiot,” Lydia said again with the same attitude. 

“Right, I forgot,” Jasper said, feeling bad. After that there was a moment of awkward silence. 

“Soo, what about you two?” Finn finally said.

“Somebody forgot to replace what we took,” Monty said as he looked at Jasper. He was obviously talking about him. 

They got to a river, and Finn was the one to find a way across without having to go in, do to the fact that none of them new how to swim. He grabbed a long vine, letting Jasper go first. He swung across the river, successfully making it to the other side. Everyone began cheering, as they were excited to have reached mount whether. Everything seemed perfect in that moment. A small moment.

But then, something came out of nowhere. It was a spear, and it had landed right into Jasper’s chest. A screech came from Lydia and Clarke called out Jasper’s name. Everything quickly went from exciting to terrifying.

“We’re not alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

The same few went out to hopefully retrieve Jasper, just adding Bellamy and Wells and subtracting Monty, Octavia, and Jasper of course. This time, they were sure to be careful on their trip, keeping their eyes open for anyone. They all split up to try to find Jasper easier. Clarke went with Finn, Bellamy went with Murphy and Scott, and Lydia went with Wells. 

Lydia and Wells had known each other before, being in classes and such together. “So,” Lydia started. “You really came down here just for Clarke?” Wells gave her a look, trying to act like he didn’t know what she was talking about. But he did, and it was true. “Oh come on, it’s obvious.”

“I couldn’t let her come down her by herself,” he told her. 

Lydia sighed. “Well, it looks like she can take care of herself to me.” She brushed a piece of hair that had started to come out of her side braid behind her ear. 

Wells opened his mouth to respond, but Lydia cut him off. “Wait- look,” she pointed at the ground. “That flower, Ive read about it.” Lydia was very, very smart. She she was even the smartest her age on the Ark. She stepped closer to the flower she had pointed out and kneeled down to get a closer look. “They’re edible. It won’t be enough, but gather some just in case we’re in need of it.” 

They both began picking as many flowers as they could, separating a little bit. It was when Wells had handfuls that he decided it was enough. “Lydia!” He called out when he didn’t see her at first, but he didn’t get a response. “Lydia?” 

“Wells!” A voice said, but it wasn’t Lydia. Three boys came jogging up to him. “What’s going on?” Scott had asked. 

“I can’t find Lydia.”

“What do you mean you can’t find her?You two were supposed to stick together,” Bellamy told him. Wells just rolled his eyes and explained what they had been doing. 

Just a moment after, Clarke and Finn came up carrying a passed out Jasper. “We found Jasper,” Clarke told them, but realized something was missing. “Where’s Lydia?” 

“She’s gone,” Murphy said. “The grounders took her.”

“We don’t know that,” Scott cut in. “She might have just wandered too far. Let’s just look for her-“

“No,” Bellamy said strictly. “If the grounders did take her, that means they’re out here right now. We need to get Jasper back first and then have a search party for her.”

Scott sighed. “Or, two of us can take him back while the rest look. Why would we waste all the time to leave and then have to come back here when we can start looking for her now. If the grounders took her, we need to find her as soon as possible. How did you guys find Jasper?” 

“He was tied up for bait,” Finn answered. 

“See?” Scott started again. “The sooner we get to her, the better.”

“How about we see what we /all/ think,” Clarke suggested, interrupting their argument. 

“Okay,” Scott nodded, agreeing with her.

“I think we should just look now,” said Finn.

“Not me,” Wells started. “I think it’s safer if we get back for now and then have a search party.”

“I agree,” finally said Clarke.

. . . 

“Lydia!” Called out Scott as they walked back through the forest. 

“You know, maybe we shouldn’t be yelling out her name, just in case there are grounders near here that want to... you know, kill us,” said the Stiles that decided to come along this time. 

Scott just gave him a bit of a weird look. “How are we supposed to find her then?” Scott and Stiles had been best friends for as long as they could remember. It was no surprise to anyone when they got arrested together. 

“Wait up!” They heard a voice call behind them. Octavia. “I thought I wasn’t gonna find anyone, and then I’d be all by myself,” she said with a little giggle.

“Didn’t Bellamy tell you to stay at camp?” Stiles questioned her with a raised eyebrow, something he often did.

“Bellamy doesn’t get to tell me what to do.” 

Stiles only shrugged and the three continued walking. Before they had began their search party they had made traps to catch any grounders nearby. They weren’t the best traps, but they were their only defence against the grounders besides knives. They had already assumed the grounders were dangerous, for what happened to Jasper and assuming Lydia was taken by them. Some of the groups were responsible for setting them up as they were out. The traps were completely made of things from the dropship. But since they had to do that before the search party, at was already starting to get dark.

. . .

Everyone had been looking for a while, and by this time it has gotten completely dark. There was still no sign of Lydia. “Maybe we should just go back. We’ve been looking for a while now, and she’s still nowhere to be found,” Scott said with a sigh.

“So you think the grounders took her?” Octavia questioned.

Stiles answered instead. “Maybe someone did find her, and we’re just out here looking for no reason,” he suggested, but Scott shook his head.

“If someone found her they would’ve made sure everyone knew.”

So, the three made their way back to camp. All of a sudden, Stiles stopped in his tracks. Octavia and Scott didn’t notice at first, but when they did, they turned around. “What are you doing?” Octavia asked. Scott was thinking the same thing.

“...look up,” Stiles told the two. They both did as they were told. Octavia gasped and Scott muttered an ‘oh my god.’ Hanging just above and in between where Stiles was standing and where Scott and Octavia were standing was a grounder hanging from her ankle. She had gotten caught in one of their traps. The girl was hanging there, unconscious. Maybe she had hit her head when the trap had caught her?

Scott used his knife to cut the girl down from the trap, causing her to fall to the ground. Stiles peered over her to look at her appearance. She had slightly lighter skin than the three of them, and had dark brown - or maybe black, it was hard to tell in the dark - hair. She had black drawn onto her face. She wore clothes they had never seen before.

Before any of them could process what was going on, he girl quickly got up and tackled Stiles to the ground. She pulled out her knife, getting ready to stab it into his skull. Stiles’ eyes squeezed shut as he prepared himself for his death. But it never came. He felt the weight of the girl come off of him, and when he opened his eyes she was lying on the ground next to him. He looked up to see Scott staring at Octavia, who had a rock in her hand. Octavia had hit her in the head. 

“Good, she’s /actually/ knocked out this time,” Stiles said as he got up. The three of them stared down at the unconscious girl, taking a moment to look at her again. They had caught a grounder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who this grounder is ;)

The trio arrived back at the camp. Scott was carrying the still unconscious girl. They had tied her hands and feet together with the seatbelts they used to make the trap. Scott was carrying her bridal style - not feeling threatened since she was passed out. 

Bellamy went running up to them the second they were there. “Octavia!” He started. “I thought I told you to stay here.” Octavia only replied with an eye roll. Bellamy then looked at the girl. “You got one?” He asked, surprised.

“Yep,” Stiles said proudly. “She was in one of the traps. 

Bellamy took a moment to look at the girl before giving orders. He had already found himself in charge. “Bring her to he dropship,” he told Scott. They both went into the dropship, and of course Stiles followed along behind them. “There,” Bellamy said, pointing to a spot to tie her up. 

Scott set her down, her back sitting against the wall. Bellamy helped Scott tie her hands behind her to a hook on the wall. The girl’s head hung down and her body was slightly tilted to the side, looking like she might fall of her hands weren’t tied. They didn’t untie her feet - they were smarter than that.

“Let me know when she wakes up,” Bellamy ordered Scott and left the dropship. 

 

. . .

 

The girl’s fingers twitched slightly as her eyes squeezed shut for a second as she awoke, immediately feeling the hit she got to her head from Octavia. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up. It only took a second for her to begin looking around her surroundings. Panic began to form in her eyes as she did, realizing she was being held captive. But panic quickly turned to anger when her eyes landed on a Stiles that was watching her.

Scott had already gone to get Bellamy once he saw that she was first waking, so Stiles had been left alone with the girl. Stiles watched as she started tugging against her restraints, trying to get her hands and feet free. Just then Bellamy jogged inside, followed by Scott. “Stiles,” Bellamy started. “Go make sure no one else comes in here. We need her to see as little as possible, just in case.” And Stiles did just that. He positioned himself outside of the closed certain.

Bellamy knelt down by the girl. He took a moment to look at her appearance before he spoke. “Why don’t you tell us just exactly where you’re from? And how about how many of you there are?” He began. The grounder said nothing. She kept her mouth shut and just glared into Bellamy’s eyes. Bellamy sighed and said, “if you’re not gonna tell us, we’re going to have to do this the hard way.”

“Bellamy wait,” Scott said. “She’s just a girl. We don’t need to hurt her.”

“She looks he same age as us,” Bellamy argued against him saying ‘she’s just a girl.’

“You know what I mean-“

“You said she tried to kill Stiles. She’s not innocent. From what we’ve seen, non of them are.” The grounder sitting on the floor now looked at Scott, but not with the same glare. She looked at him almost like she was a little surprised. Maybe by what he had said. 

“Well, how do we even know she can understand us?” He continued arguing.

“Because,” Bellamy stated. “When you just said that, she understood. Her expression changed, and she looked at you.”

The girl looked back at Bellamy, now realising she had made a mistake. The boy was kneeling down by her. “Now listen, you’re going to tell me where our friend is. We know you took her.” When the girl continued to say nothing, Bellamy connected his fist with her jaw. “I think you’re gonna wanna tell me.”

Bellamy was watching her every action. The way she moved her face right back up to the position it was after he punched her. She was strong, showing no signs of weakness. But there was one thing he did notice. He expression changed just a bit when he mentioned Lydia. They did have her.

Bellamy threw another punch to her jaw. Scott shook his head and sighed before walking out. He didn’t want to watch. “I  
Got this,” he told Stiles. “You can go in if you want.” 

Stiles didn’t question anything, instead just going right on in. “They have Lydia. I know it,” Bellamy said to Stiles when he walked in. He stood up and grabbed a knife. “My fist doesn’t seem to be doing much good. We might need to try something else.”

He crouched down by the girl again and began cutting a line on the side of her face. She gritted her teeth but still didn’t make a noise. 

“Oh so we’re torturing her now. How fun.” Stiles used his normal sarcastic tone. 

“What else do you expect me to do?” Bellamy questioned.

“I don’t know.” Stiles shrugged. “Maybe try searching her first to see if there’s anything that might help us.” Bellamy did what Stiles said. It was when he reached her back pocket that she began struggling against it. 

Bellamy pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket that was folded into pieces. When he opened it, all he saw was some writing in a language he could not understand. 

“What is it?” Stiles asked curiously. He bent down next to Bellamy to take a look. “What the hell is that?

“You think I know?”

While the two were dealing with that, the girl began thinking. She came to a choice of blowing the fact that she could trick them into thinking she couldn’t understand them, or doing something else that could help her. Bellamy was already sure she could understand them though, so she decided the second option.

“Help! I need help in here! Somebody!” She called. She had noticed how they didn’t want anyone else to come in, so she decided to make them. 

People began going towards the door, but Scott stopped them. One sneaked passed though. Octavia. 

“What are you guys doing with her?” She immediately began questioning. 

“Just go back outside,” Bellamy said as he walked over to her. 

“No!” She argued. “What are you doing? If we want to find Lydia, making these people hate us isn’t really going to help. Unite her.”

“You saw her try to kill Stiles. Don’t act like we’re friendly neighbours,” Bellamy said back to her.

“Yeah, probably because she was caught in a trap. What would you do?” Bellamy sighed without saying anything. The two siblings started at each other for a moment. They seems to be having a whole nother argument with their eyes.

Bellamy finally spoke. “Fine. I won’t try to get answers out of her today. But I’m not untying her.” It wasn’t really what Octavia wanted, but it was good enough for now. Once she left Bellamy put a gag around her head and into her mouth so she wouldn’t cause any more trouble.

As Bellamy and Stiles both began leaving, she tried to say something. He gag restricted her form forming actual words, though. Bellamy turned around and pulled it down so she could speak. “What?” 

“I know where your friend is. And I can take you there.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! There also may be some typos because I didn’t feel like proof reading it yet, so I’ll do that later.

Scott managed to sneak into the dropship alone. Everyone else was outside planning their rescue for Lydia. Apparently the grounder would take them there, but they still wanted a solid plan. Scott knelt down in front of the girl and removed the gag that was shoved back into her mouth. 

“I’m getting you out of here,” Scott whispered, and the grounded looked surprised. 

The girl paused for a moment, just looking at him. “Why?” She finally said. Her voice was soft and almost sweet. It looked like she couldn’t simply understand why he would do something nice for her. If only Scott knew war and violence is all they’ve ever known. “And what about your friend?” She questioned again.

“It’s not right,” Scott began saying. “Even if you have one of our people... it doesn’t make it okay for us to take you hostage.” He shook his head slightly - like he was disapproving of his people. “Violence doesn’t answer violence.” Scott truly believed what he was saying. He wanted to be better. Before he let her have time to say anything more, he untied her hands and helped her slowly sneak out, going behind the drop ship so they wouldn’t be seen leaving camp.

Once the two got enough distance away they wouldn’t be seen, Scott stopped walking. “You know where you’re going, right?”

The girl chuckled. She was amused? Scott just thought it was a simple question, but it appeared funny to her. “I know these woods better than you think,” she said with a little smirk. But her lips went back to their normal position after but a second. She wasn’t supposed to be friendly to the sky people - they were enemies after all. Or... were they? 

“Well... I just hope things can work out between our people then. Goodbye-“

“-wait,” she said almost before he could even get the word out. She hesitated for a moment before saying, “thank you... you know, for letting me go.” Scott answered with a simple nod, but she wasn’t finished talking. “My name is Allison.” Allison couldn’t even know why she was trusting enough to let him know her name. Well... he did help her escape, after all.

“Allison,” Scott tested out the name once. “I’m Scott-“

“I know,” Allison spoke again. “I heard the others say your name. “And...” she started again. “I don’t think it’s fair for you to let me go and then I don’t help you in return. So... I’ll take you to where your friend is.”

“You’ll take me to Lydia?!” Scott said. He hadn’t known a ton about Lydia - besides the fact that she was apparently the love of Stiles’s life.. according to him. But still, Lydia was one of them. 

Allison nodded with a slight smile. “Come with me,” she said as she began walking. Scott walked next to her. They talked a little as they strolled through the woods, but they didn’t say /too/ much. They didn’t want to get too close just yet. Who knows what could happen? 

The two were seeming to get along well, though. It was almost strange, considering how different both of them thought they were. 

Eventually Allison said, “we’re almost there.”

Scott took a small moment to look around the woods. “How do you even know? Everything looks the same to me.” 

“I’ve been here my whole life, so of course I know it by heart,” Allison said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then all of a sudden stopped walking, which caused Scott to stop too. “Before we get to the village, Scott, I need to tell you something. My people... we’re ruthless. So it’s best that you let me start off with the talking, and then once they start to question you... just make sure you won’t say anything that will make them not trust you.”

“Say something like what?” Scott questioned. He really wanted to make sure he wouldn’t say the wrong thing.

“Just, anything that could possibly look like a threat.” Scott gave her a small nod to show that he understood. “And, also-“ Allison was cut off by something very unexpected. She should have known better. Of course her people would be guarding the woods around here, and she just brought a sky person right though.

An arrow had plunged right through Scott, just below his rib cage. Allison didn’t even have time to react before he dropped to the ground. “Oh my god, Scott!” Allison cried out, not even worrying about her people at the moment. He had helped her escape, and what had she done? Caused him to get shot by an arrow. Allison dropped to her knees and put pressure on the wound. “Scott...” She said as she could tell he was beginning to drift somewhere else. “Scott stay with me.”

Everything was a blur for Scott at the moment. He was aware of what was happening, but it was almost in slow motion. The last thing he remember was hearing Allison say his name - it sounded like it was far away - before he drifted into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, lets head out then,” Bellamy announced among the people that would go with him to retrieve Lydia. The grounder told them that she would take them to her, but Bellamy didn’t fully trust her. They needed a well thought plan just in case, and that’s what they had. 

“Shouldn’t we wait until dark?” Someone named Miller had suggested. 

“No,” Bellamy replied as he shook his head. “They know the woods much better than we do, so it won’t matter if it’s dark. We need to be able to see where we are.”

“Why are we even doing this anyway?” Murphy questioned. “She’s probably dead by now and we’re risking our lives for nothing.”

Bellamy gave Murphy practically a death stare. “She’s /not/ dead and this /isn’t/ for nothing. We can’t just leave her out there!” Bellamy said, raising his voice. “If you disagree, you can just walk out into the woods and die on your own.” Murphy didn’t answer. He knew who was in charge. 

“Once I come out with the grounder, we’ll head off,” Bellamy stated. He walked into the drop ship, expecting to see the girl still sitting there with her restraints. That wasn’t what he saw at all. She was gone. “What the hell?!” Bellamy yelled, causing Miller and two other guys to run into the dropship. “She’s gone,” he said angrily as he walked out, leaving Miller and the other two to follow behind him. 

“What is it?” Murphy questioned. 

“Where the hell is Scott?” Bellamy asked. He had an idea of what happened. 

“He’s not here, he seemed to have disappeared about an hour ago,” someone piped in. 

Bellamy shook his head angrily. “Once I get my hands on him, I-“

“Wait,” Stiles had walked up, cutting him off. “Scott wouldn’t just leave. He’d come back. The grounder might have escaped herself and taken him - and even if he helped her escape, they probably took him either way.”

“Great,” Bellamy started. “Now we have two people to rescue. We don’t have much time, we need to try to track them. Let’s head out!” Bellamy and the other guys he decided to take with him left the camp to hopefully come back with Scott and Lydia. Clarke was left in charge of camp in the meantime. 

Meanwhile, back at camp, Octavia was getting impatient. She didn’t want her brother out there in the danger, and she would have no idea whether he was safe or not. She sighed before she started walking out of the camp, but a voice stopped her.

“You really shouldn’t be leaving,” said Jasper. Jasper had just barely recovered, and this was his first time out of the dropship. 

Octavia turned around. “Jasper!” She said slightly surprised. “It’s good to see you back out and about. And.. I know I shouldn’t be leaving, but my brother’s out there.”

“He’ll be okay,” Jasper confirmed. He had heard about the recent plans. “Your brother is strong - and smart. He’ll know what to do. Now come on, Clarke told me that if I saw you to tell you she wanted to talk to you.” 

Octavia found Clarke like she was told. “You wanted to see me? What is it?” Clarke and Bellamy we’re both becoming the natural ‘leaders’ of the camp. Since Bellamy was not here at the moment, so that left Clarke. 

“Yes,” Clarke nodded. “I can trust Bellamy, so I’m believing that I can trust you too. Last night Finn and I were walking outside if camp, and we saw a ship fall. When we got back nobody seemed to notice, so we assumed it couldn’t be seen from here. We kept it to ourselves, but now we’re going to go find it. I’m leaving you in charge while we’re gone. I don’t think it will be very long.”

Octavia nodded, understanding. This way she could sneak out. Clarke gave her another nod before she walked off. Octavia went inside the dropship to find Monty. “Monty, Clarke told me to tell you that you’re in charge. She went to go get some more water with Finn - or something like that,” she lied. “I’ll make sure the others know.”

“Why me?” Monty questioned. 

Octavia just responded with a shrug at first, then said, “you’re trustable.” And with that she left the dropship. Before announcing that Monty was in ‘charge’ for the time being, Octavia waited until no one was looking to sneak out of the camp. She walked in the direction she was sure the others had went. Octavia wasn’t quite sure what her plan was for now, but she just wanted to find her brother. It seemed like they’d been gone for too long. 

 

Bellamy woke up with a pain in his head. The last thing he remembered was being knocked out. “Atom,” he said as he shook his body slightly. He didn’t wake up. Bellamy noticed that all of them had been knocked out, Murphy, Miller, Atom, and Stiles. He questioned for a moment why he had even decided to take Stiles with them, but he figured it wasn’t something to think about now.

Bellamy stood up. From what he could tell, he was in a dark room. That was all he could see. He did manage to notice the door, though. He tried to get it open, but there was no use. About 20 minutes had passed until another one of them had finally woken up. Stiles. 

“Oh my - what the hell?” He said as he put a hand to the wound on his head he had gotten from being hit. He noticed Bellamy and then stood up. “Where the hell are we?”

“You think I know?” Bellamy shot back. “Come help me get this door open.”

Stiles did what he was told, but even when the two of them, it was no use. It was locked and there was no getting it open. It seemed as if the door would never open, that is, until it did. 

Someone had opened the door from the other side. It didn’t take long for either of them to recognize the face, though. It was the girl they had kidnapped before. “Listen-“ she started in a whisper but was soon cut off by being tackled to the ground by Bellamy. Before Bellamy could even throw a punch at her, she had them flipped over, and Bellamy was now being the one pinned to the ground with a knife at his neck. 

“Woah woah woah,” Stiles said. “Hold on just a minute. Let’s just... put the knife down and be civilized human beings for /just/ a moment here.”

“Tell your friend to cooperate,” Allison ordered strictly. Stiles looked at Bellamy, who just nodded. Allison got off of Bellamy, allowing him to get up. “Okay,” she started again, her voice dropping back down to a whisper. “I’m here to help you. I can’t get you all out right now, but you two I can.” 

“What about Lydia?” Bellamy asked before saying anything else.

“And Scott,” Stiles added on.

Allison sighed. “Your friend... Lydia.. she’s not here. She’s with the commander at the capitol.”

“The commander?” Stiles questioned. “What the hell is that?”

Allison shook her head. “No time to explain now. Scott is here, though. We were making our way here to try have him talk with us. We wanted to try to stop whatever war had started between us. But, before we could make it all of the way here one of our warriors shot him with an arrow.”

Stiles was about to ask if he was okay, but Bellamy spoke before he could. “Yeah, because that’s what your people do! If it weren’t for you and your people we wouldn’t be in this mess!” He was raising his voice now.

“Shut up,” Allison said in a loud whisper. “If anyone hears us, we’re all dead. They’ve healed Scott’s wound, but that’s only because they want to question him. They need him to be stable enough to be... tortured.”

“Tortured!?!?” Stiles said, obviously too loud. 

“If I have to tell either of you one more time to keep quiet I’m going to just kill you myself. Now, I have a plan. I’ll tell you how to get Scott, but I’m assuming you will still want your other friend.” They both nodded. “I will have to take someone to the capital with me, but it can only be one if you, so you must decide.” Stiles and Bellamy both looked at each other. Of course both of them wanted to go. But, Stiles finally agreed to staying here. He would want to help his best friend escape anyway. 

 

I had gotten dark by now, and Octavia had no idea where she was. She couldn’t even find her way back to camp. While attempting to make her way down a hill that was far too steep, she fell. Somewhere along the way she had hit her head on a rock, and that was the last thing Octavia remembered.


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay,” Allison whispered. They were just outside the village now, getting ready to go to the capital to save Lydia while the others figured out a plan to save Scott. “You’re going to have to trust me-“

“Yeah, right. How am I supposed to trust you now?” Bellamy cut her off before she could finish.

“If you want to save Lydia, you’ll have to.” Bellamy didn’t object after this. “There’s only one way I’ll be able to get you into the capital, and that’s if you pose as my prisoner. I’m going to have to tie your hands-“

“No way,” Bellamy interrupted again. 

“Will you shut up and let me explain the plan?” Allison said, getting irritated now. Bellamy only rolled his eyes. At this point she wished she was taking Stiles instead. “Okay, so I’ll have to tie your hands for now because we’ll never be able to get through the woods with the scouts everywhere. The same thing that happened to Scott will happen to you. But once we get far enough away, I can untie your hands. I’ll have to tie them again once we get near the capital, though.”

Bellamy sighed. He looked like he was trying to decide if he should do it or not. But if he wouldn’t, there would be no other way to get to the capital and save their friend. “Okay,” he finally agreed. “Do it.” The boy held out his hands for her to tie, and Allison did with the rope she had already gathered.

“Ready?” She asked and he responded with a nod. She had a piece of rope to hold onto, so Bellamy was practically on a leash. The two began making their way to the capital together. 

 

 

“Alright, so the plan is Murphy and Miller go out and cause a distraction, and then Atom and I will sneak in and grab Scott,” Stiles whispered. They were outside of the village by now and all awake. Allison had told them to do this to get Scott back.

“And what exactly is a distraction that won’t get us killed?” Murphy asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Start a fire or something,” Stiles suggested. “Just try not to cause /too/ much harm. We don’t want to destroy the whole village or this will end worse than it already is.” 

Miller nodded and him and Murphy quickly snuck away, trying to find how they would start their fire to cause a distraction. Atom and Stiles stayed in their hidden spot for what seemed like awhile before they finally heard a scream— then they saw it. Murphy and Miller had successfully started a fire. 

“Come on, lets go,” Stiles said to Miller before they began sneaking back into camp. They followed the directions Allison quickly gave them into a small building. She said there would be guards right outside the door, but their plan must have worked for a distraction because there were no guards at all. 

Stiles quietly opened the door and made his way inside, Atom following. Inside they immediately saw Scott lying on a table, but before Stiles had time to do anything he was quickly shoved against the wall. After a second Stiles realized it was a guard. There was one on the inside of the building too. Of course. A knife was placed against his neck, and Sitles held is breath, not wanting to move a muscle. 

Atom had time to react, since the guard seemed to be too occupied by Stiles to even notice him. He looked around the room and quickly found something sharp, stabbing it into the neck of the guard. The guard fell to the ground, but Stiles still stood in his position against the wall. “Did you just..?” 

“Yes,” was all Atom said in reply. Even though there were murderers in their group of delinquents, Atom was not one of them. He didn’t want to have to talk about what just happened, so he said no more about it. “Let’s get Scott and get out of here.

Stiles nodded and moved away from the wall, having to step over the guard to move. He walked over to Scott, soon noticing he was not conscious. Stiles tried to get Scott off the table. “Help me. He’s heavy!” He whispered loudly to Atom. With the help of Atom they managed to get Scott out of the building and return to where they were meeting outside of the village just before to see Murphy and Miller waiting for them. The four began to make their way back to camp now with Scott.

 

 

After a very long and quiet walk, Allison and Bellamy finally made it to the edge of the capital. Just before they entered the busy area, Allison stopped walking, which caused Bellamy to stop too. “I have to tie your hands again now.” She untied then awhile back once they got far away enough from the village. Bellamy only nodded. He didn’t like it, but he knew it was the only way.

After Allison ties his hands she stood behind him and placed her knife in front of his neck as if he were her prisoner. “Ready?” She asked and didn’t wait for an answer as she began pushing him forward. They began making their way through the business of the capital, people moving out of the way for them to get through and staring at them as they did.

Once they got the the tall capital tower a guard was waiting there, restricting anyone from going inside. “Ai don skai raunon as honon kom show heda,” (I have a sky person to show to the commander) Allison said to the guard. It frightened Bellamy that he had no idea what she was saying to him. The guard only nodded and led them inside only to another guard. The first guard spoke quietly to the other, telling him what the situation was.

“Wait here, I must talk to the commander first,” he said to Allison in Trigedasleng before walking away. After what seemed like too long he returned and led them over to the elevator to see the commander. Allison and Bellamy followed him inside and stood quietly as it began making its way up. The commander was on the top floor. 

Before they could get there, though, in a quick motion Allison pulled out her knife and slit the guard’s throat from behind him. She then used the knife to cut Bellamy’s hands free. “Once we get up there, we’ll have to move quick. They’ll know somethings wrong when we don’t go to see the commander and especially when they find the guard dead in the elevator. Lydia’s in this building. We just have to find her.”

“How do you know she’s here?” Bellamy questioned. 

“I know she was taken to the capital, and this is the only place in the capital prisoners would be,” she assured. As the elevator stopped and the doors opened Allison quickly ran out, trusting that Bellamy was following her. Before they could get very far a girl came around the corner into the hall, and Allison stopped in her tracks. Bellamy froze as well, hoping Allison would just deal with her like she felt with the guard. He was confused when she didn’t, though. “Commander-“

“Going somewhere?” Lexa questioned her before she could even get anymore words out. Lexa’s eyes quickly shifted over to Bellamy, but she didn’t say anything else.


End file.
